


Never Have I Ever...

by idkdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A bit of angst i guess, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aw he's so adorable, Bottom Cas, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Punk Dean, Smutty i guess, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkdestiel/pseuds/idkdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Milton really could care less about parties. But his friend Ruby decides to invite him to her birthday party, where he is made to play Never Have I Ever with Ruby and her friends. Including the annoying but also really hot punk Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel Milton was never one to go out and party like other kids his age. He preferred to lock his room, turn off the lights and watch series until he'd fall asleep on his laptop and wake up the next morning with a pattern of his keyboard on his cheek.  
  
But you could say that the one party he went to might have been better than 2 seasons of Lost in one day.  
  
                           
              
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Caaaaaaas!"  
  
Castiel sighs inwardly. "What do you want Ruby?"  
  
She rolls her brown eyes at him and reaches out to adjust his tie. "You still can't tie this stupid thing?" Cas shrugs and turns back to his locker. Somewhere in the mess of books, papers and comics  _have_ to be his damn earphones. If only Ruby would shut up.  
  
A hand with black painted nails reaches over his shoulder and snatches his earbuds just when he finally saw them, hidden under a stack of Marvel comics.  
  
"You'll get these if you listen to me," Ruby smirks. "Alright," he sighs. Ruby wastes no time telling him what she's planning. "Well, as you know it's my birthday on Friday and I'm having a party and I want you to come."  
  
"That's tomorrow."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I don't really think this is a good idea." Cas stares down at his feet. "You know I'm not really good with people."  
  
"That's why you should go to my party, you could meet new people and you know, have fun." She sees Cas' nearly moony expression and flicks his cheek. "No, having fun doesn't mean staring at your screen for hours and hours."  
  
"Ugh, fine, I'll go to your stupid party."  
  
Ruby flashes a bright smile at her friend, showing gums and all that. "Don't you dare, Ruby." It's too late. She wraps her arms around Cas and squeezes him tightly. He secretly wonders if other people might think they're a couple. Cas hugs her back awkwardly.  
  
"Be at my house at 11, okay?", she says as she - finally - lets go of Cas. He ruffles his hair and smoothes out a crinkle in his Star Wars shirt. "Okay."  
  
He's about to turn around and go home since he's given in to Ruby, but she holds him back. "Oh and Cas, wear the black sweater." With that she presses the tangled earphones in Cas' hand and skips away, towards another guy.  
  
  
An hour later Castiel finds himself in front of his laptop, scrolling through his dashboard and listening to music. But he can't get the party out of his mind. What do you do on a party? Get drunk, right? And dance. Make out? Why did Ruby even invite him to her fucking party. He'll probably just sit around and drink cheap beer from red cups and all this.  
  
Another hour later he's watching Lost - Season 1 for the third time this month and has completely forgotten about Ruby and the party.  
  
  
              
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Friday evening comes way too quickly and Castiel finds himself standing in front of his closet and holding the black sweater Ruby got him for his last birthday in his hands.  
  
The fabric is rather thin and Cas is pretty sure Ruby must have payed a lot for it. Slowly, Castiel pulls the sweater over his head and takes a look at himself in the mirror hanging on his wall.  
  
Castiel raises his eyebrows in surprise. The sweater  _does_ look good on him, it brings out his broad shoulders he usually hides under baggy comic-shirts. A pair of used-look jeans and black converse complete the outfit.  
  
Frowning, Castiel stares at his reflection, but he has to admit that he kind of likes this look on himself. His hair is still messy from the nap he'd accidentally taken after school and it makes him look a little older.  
  
His eyes seem to be even more blue than usual.  
  
He chuckles quietly as he walks out the door. Maybe he'll actually have some fun tonight. And even if not, he still can watch one or two episodes of a show on his phone.  
  
Castiel can hear the music before he even sees Ruby's house. It's already pretty dark and he trips over the curb. Cursing, he gets up and quickly makes his way over to the well-lit house.   
  
A few people Cas doesn't know linger on the front porch and take occasional sips from the red plastic cups in their hands. One moment Cas is entering the house, the next he has Ruby in his arms.  
  
How much he hates hugs.  
  
"Cassie!"  
  
"Ruby, don't call me that! We're not in third grade anymore," Cas groans in frustration. She just gives him a sly smirk and grabs his arm, leading him into another room. As she closes the door the music is barely audible and Cas wonders whether the walls in this room are soundproof.  
  
A few people are sitting in a circle around a candle and a whiskey bottle in the middle of them. Cas recognizes a girl from school with blonde hair, but he doesn't remember her name. The other ones - a girl with red hair and big eyes and a guy with blue hair, a leather jacket and snake bites - Cas definitely doesn't know.  
  
The boy with the leather jacket looks up. His eyes are too green to be real, he sure must be wearing contacts.  
  
He lets these eyes wander up and down Castiel's body and it's suddenly too hot in the room. "Cas, this is Grace, Anna and Dean. Guys, this is Cas." Right, Grace was the blonde from Algebra.  
  
So the guy with the blue hair is called Dean?   
  
Dean grins up at Cas and gestures him to sit. "Sit, we're playing Never Have I Ever," he explains with a voice that makes Cas shiver. Before he sits down right opposite from Dean, Ruby grabs his arm and pulls him in close.   
  
"Don't lie, I know that you aren't as innocent as you look, Cas. You have been with James, remember, and I know a lot about what you did."  
  
Cas is well aware that he's blushing as he takes a seat.  
  
"It's your turn Grace," Ruby says and passes the bottle of whiskey to Grace. She takes it hesitantly and stutters as she forces out the words "N-never Have I Ever...been tied up."  
  
She hands Anna the bottle, who takes a sip then passes it on to Dean. He glances up at Cas, flashes a devious grin and passes Ruby, who also takes a sip, the whiskey. Then Cas has the bottle in his hands, but doesn't drink.  
  
He did tie James up, yes, but no, he's never  _been_  tied up.  
  
Castiel can feel Dean staring at him and it makes his skin burn and itch and he would very much like to get out.  
  
"Never Have I Ever..," Cas desperately tries to think of something. Ruby gives him the dont-be-such-a-nerd look and impatiently drums her fingers on her knee. "...had multiple orgasms."  
  
Cas grins slightly as he passes the bottle to Grace. He grabs the red plastic cup some girl had given him as Ruby lead him to this room. The beverage is sweet and obviously no beer.  
  
The only one taking a sip is Dean.  
  
He shrugs as everyone kind of stares at him. "What?" Dean chuckles, but keeps his gaze straight on Castiel.  
  
 _Is he flirting with me?_  
  
Dean grabs the bottle again and keeps looking at Cas as he speaks. "Never Have I Ever been eaten out."  
  
Cas can feel the heat rushing towards his face again and he changes his sitting position. As Ruby passes him the bottle he shoots an angry look at Dean and takes a sip. The whiskey burns its way down his throat.  
  
Dean just cocks his eyebrows at Cas and bites his lip almost suggestively. The temperature in the room increases again and during the next round (Never Have I Ever kissed someone. And everyone has to take a sip.) Cas struggles out of his jacket.  
  
"You're wearing the sweater!" Ruby laughs.  
  
Cas tilts his head and mouths "You told me to" at her. He earns a wicked grin and...a nod in Dean's direction. He presses his lips into a hard line.  
  
"Never Have I Ever slept with someone of the same gender."  
  
In that very moment Cas wishes he could kill Ruby right in front of everyone's eyes, but that would be a little too obvious. To his surprise Grace takes a sip and...Dean as well. The fact that Dean at least must be bisexual makes it easier for Cas to swallow the whiskey.  
  
At some point of the game, Cas' head is already light from the alcohol and he'd undressed Dean with his eyes more than just once, Dean does him the favor and takes off his shirt. "It's hot in here," he excuses himself with that gravelly voice.  
  
Cas' throat feels dry and he drinks half of the sweet drink in his red cup before raking his eyes over Dean's naked upper body. The skin is tanned, but rarely visible underneath the many tattoos Dean has. There's something like a pentagram, a book (Is that a fucking bible?) and a date.  
  
He doesn't get the time to look at the all the other tattoos because he can feel everyone staring at him. "What?"  
  
"The bottle, take it", Ruby snickers and nudges him with the bottle. "What was the statement?" Castiel mumbles as he tries to keep his eyes off Dean.  
  
"Never Have I Ever been in love," Dean answers and his green eyes look kind of sad.  
  
Cas takes a sip, everyone does. Wait, no. As the bottle comes to Dean he sets it down in front of him and then says sternly: "I'll uh be outside for a bit."   
  
"Dean, you okay?", Anna asks. She doesn't get an answer and the last thing Cas notices is the brief glance Dean gives him as he heads out the door and he thinks it means "Come with me."  
  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
"Dean?"   
  
Castiel can barely hear his own voice. The music seems to come from everywhere and it's just so loud, the base hammering in his ears and making the ground tremor.  
  
Suddenly the song switches and it's one Cas doesn't know. It's sad and melancholic and makes his heart ache in the sweetest way.  
  
Then he spots Dean's muscular silhouette at the corner of the corridor, his back against the wall and his hands inside the back pockets of his jeans. Cas approaches the other guy and has a hard time fighting back his cock pressing against his jeans.  
  
"Dean?", he asks again and this time Dean can hear him.   
  
His head bounces up and that perfect grin is back. "Hey, uh, you okay?" Castiel asks and nervously readjusts his glasses. Dean sucks on his lower lip and eventually takes one of his lip rings between his teeth. "I might."  
  
 _What kind of answer even is this?_  
  
"Dean, uh.." Castiel can't finish the sentence, he doesn't even know what he was gonna say. "You care about me? How cute," Dean scoffs and smiles faintly.  
  
He also has an eyebrow piercing Cas notices.  
  
"Shut up," he mutters, offended by Dean's rudeness.  
  
"Make me."  
  
Cas rolls his eyes. "Grow up."  
  
"I think," Dean grabs Castiel by his shoulders and spins him around until he's pressed up against the wall, his chest against the cold marble, one of his hands behind his back. "I think I  _am_  grown up enough." Cas twists his wrist, but Dean is as strong as he looks and has a really firm grip.  
  
"Dean, what the hell?" Castiel asks startled and a bit breathless, his erection now painful against his jeans. Dean's breath is hot against his neck, his snake bites tickling the skin as Cas manages to turn his head.  
  
The small noise of surprise he makes is swallowed by Dean's lips. They're damp and move forcefully against Cas'.   
  
"Dean," Cas presses out, but Dean just takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into Cas' mouth.  
  
 _Fuck it._  
  
Still in Dean's tight grip, he wrestles his tongue with Dean's and draws a soft moan from the other boy's lips. Dean pulls away for a second to turn Cas to face him and gently pushes him a few inches to the left, into a small room. Inside the room, he immediately presses Cas back against the wall.  
  
Cas, his whole body now screaming for Dean's touch, widens his eyes as he hears Dean right beneath his ear. "Never had multiple orgasms, hm? Let's see if we can make up at least this Never Have I Ever."  
  
His voice is husky and it sends chills straight to Cas' aching erection. "Dean," he whines. Dean’s hands are everywhere, pressing, rubbing and somehow take off the sweater. The taller boy mouths at Cas’ neck, then pushes him face-first down onto a mattress.  
  
“Why is here a mattress?” Cas gasps out and Dean shrugs as he unbuttons his black jeans. “I don’t know, it’s a party at least.” Castiel lifts himself up on his hands and steadies himself with his knees.  
  
Dean hooks his fingers in the belt loops of Cas’ pants, tugging them down. Everything happens in a rush and in no time there’s a pile of clothes next to the ragged mattress. Dean grins as he faces Castiel and winks. “You’re cute with glasses.”  
  
Cas blushes and quickly takes them off. “Oh, shut up.”  
  
But in fact he’s made shut up by Dean grinding his cock against his ass and groaning in his ear. It kind of annoys Cas that he can’t see Dean’s face.  
  
“Dean, please, I need it,” he mumbles.  
  
“Not so nerdy now, hm?” Skin rubs against skin, lips pressed to Cas’ neck and his hands on his hips.  
  
Cas just rocks back against Dean, curses tumbling off his parted lips. Eventually, Dean is responsible to Cas’ pleas for more and miraculously fetches a small bottle of lube from somewhere in his jeans.  
  
“Dean, please.”  
  
The alcohol in his blood makes Cas forget about any inhibitions he probably would’ve had if he was sober. And to his luck, Dean is more than willing to give.  
  
He works one finger inside Cas, setting up a perfect rhythm, not too slow and not too fast. The muscles in Cas’ shoulders tense as he tries not to get vocal, his moans stifled by his palm.  
  
For some reason he doesn’t want to let Dean see what he does to him.  
  
Dean adds a second finger and Cas can no longer suppress the noises that want to be made so desperately. A loud moan falls from his lips, followed by a few small gasps. He can feel Dean picking up the pace and thrusting in deeper.  
  
Cas moves his hips along with Dean’s fingers and mewls as the other boy hits his prostate.  
  
“God,” he pants out.  
  
Working in a third lubeslick finger, Dean bites down on Cas’ shoulder, making him jerk. The sudden movement just forces the fingers deeper in and Cas lowers himself to his forearms.  
  
“You know, you could just call me Dean.”  
  
Cas really doesn’t need that now. As much as he wants Dean to fuck him, that guy also is annoying as hell. He wants to shoot something back, but all that comes out is a pathetic whimpering noise as Dean suddenly withdraws his fingers and replaces them with his cock.  
  
And all Cas can do, really, is lie there and just take it. The feeling of Dean inside him alone would easily have sufficed to make him come. Dean rolls his hips in an almost elegant way, but with such force, Castiel has to dig his fingers into the mattress. Just when Cas thinks Dean can’t possibly thrust any harder, he does.  
  
Castiel cries out loudly.  
  
A hand makes its way up to Cas’ neck and presses down, forcing his head down and his moans and outcries are swallowed. Dean’s hips stutter and he comes with a sobbing noise.  
  
Castiel clenches tightly around Dean’s jerking dick and milks him through his orgasm. A firm stroke of Dean’s hand is the last straw and stars explode behind Cas’ eyelids and all he sees is white.  
  
He collapses onto the mattress, his head spinning and his body shaking in aftershock. Dean is right beside him, pulling him close and holding him.  
  
Cas takes a few shaking breaths. “I should uhm, go probably.” He feels more and more uncomfortable, they’re almost strangers after all, right?  
  
Dean draws his eyebrows together and squints at the other boy.  
  
“Are you shitting me?”  
  
This might be the only chance for Cas to take revenge. “Well, if you really want to?”  
  
Castiel wants to stand up, but his attempt ends in a loud scream and himself falling back onto Dean. The blue haired boy winks and plays with his lip ring. “Dean, you’re such a dick.”  
  
Cas is too exhausted to bring up the effort for anymore conversation, all he wants to do is curl up and sleep. Dean, however, seems to have other things in mind.  
  
“Ah ah ah, I always keep my promises.”  
  
It takes a second for Castiel to lift his head. “What?”  
  
Dean rolls Castiel off him until he’s on his back, exposing his hole. There’s slick running down the inside of Cas’ thighs. The view obviously pleases Dean, who hums as he begins to scoop most of it back into Cas.  
  
“Dean, stop it, I can’t,” Cas whines, but Dean doesn’t even bother to respond.  
  
“Will you-...Dean, hey! Are you even-...Dean!”  
  
“Like I said, I keep my word and I promised you to make up for your lack of multiple orgasms.”  
  
“Dean, I _can’t_ do it.”  
  
Cas’ cock twitches and Dean just grins, lowers his head between Cas’ thighs and starts sucking his come out of him. “Dean!” Castiel cries out.  
  
All he sees of Dean from this angle is his back. The tattoos are only vaguely visible in the dark, but Castiel thinks there is a rainbow and also tiny devil horns.  
  
 _I can’t come again, it’s too much._  
  
But his cock already his half-hard again and Dean’s suction on his hole isn’t helping at all. “I hate you,” Cas chokes out as Dean curls his tongue inside of him.  
  
Dean pulls away to laugh and shake his head. And Cas knows it’s going to be a long night.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idrk, should I add another chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

Cas rolls over on his side and...bumps into something soft. Something warm. Something  _alive._  
  
Slowly, he opens his eyes and wants to scoot miles away. Dean's face is just inches away and so unexpected that he'd almost screamed.   
  
Dean is still asleep and has a dreamy smile on his face. Castiel wants to get up, but the other boy had trapped him inside his arms, their legs are tangled together and it's just awkward. He gently taps Dean's shoulder.  
  
"Dean, hey, wake up."  
  
But sleeping Dean has no intentions of letting Cas go, instead he presses him even tighter against his inked chest. Castiel lets out a soft sigh.  
  
"Dean, could you, uh, wake up?" It sounds more like a question. A strand of blue hair tickles the skin of Cas' neck and he squirms, trying to get some space between him and Dean. "Dean, man, wake up."  
This time his voice is more emphatic and Dean actually starts moving. But he just grumbles about how he doesn't have to go to school today and Castiel can't help but laugh because it's so cliché.  
  
Suddenly, Dean widens his eyes and crawls away from Cas in a rather clumsy movement since he'd wrapped his legs around Cas' in his sleep.  
  
"Morning," Dean mumbles, his voice raspy.  
  
Cas doesn't really know what to do, so he just waves, adding a "Yeah" after a bit.  
  
Dean yawns and get up to grab his boxers. "You happen to know what time it is?"  
"No?" Castiel snorts.  
  
The blue haired boy rolls his eyes as he pulls up his zipper.  
  
Realization comes tumbling in and Castiel blushes. All he wants, really, is to get home, go to bed and sleep. There are memories of last night, but they're blurry and he doesn't dare reach out for them.  
  
His eyes linger on Dean's back as he bends down to fetch something, the tattoos stretching over his muscles.   
  
 _Of course that bastard can walk without any problems.  
  
_ Castiel rolls on his front and slowly picks himself up, inch by inch. "You need help over there?" Dean's voice is coming closer. Too soon.  
  
"No, I'm good, I'm-"  
  
Strong hands reach out, a small anchor painting the skin on the heel of Dean's hand black, and grab him by his arms, pulling him up onto his feet. "Thanks, uh, Dean."   
  
Dean steps away, but he's smirking for some reason. As Castiel takes a step towards his boxer briefs, he knows why. He lands on his knees with an outcry. "Holy fuck." Grinning, Dean slides down against the wall and sits beside Cas.  
  
"Soo, I guess you can cross 'Having Multiple Orgasms' off your bucketlist, hm?"  
  
Castiel groans at that. "God, do you have to talk about it?"  
  
In barely a second, Dean is on top of him.  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't like it. Because you most certainly did, Cas." There's an edge in Dean's voice that makes Cas want to get home even worse. "Get off," he demands and pushes against Dean's chest. And if the feeling of his bare skin against his hands is the best thing Cas could imagine in that moment, it's because he just woke up.  
  
"I'm sorry, sometimes I don't know where to stop." Dean sounds honestly sorry.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm no girl," Cas growls as he literally crawls on all fours over to his clothes. "I made you scream like one, though."  
  
There it is again. This fucking tension, it fills the room, it's everywhere, on every surface. Castiel has to swallow. "You're such a dick, really, Dean."   
  
"C'mon, Cas, I-"  
  
"Just shut up, Dean."  
  
The swearing didn't make the heat go away, it just made it worse, actually. Because now Dean is sitting really close behind him, Cas can feel his breath on his shoulders, as he still struggles to get dressed. "So, Castiel," Dean runs a finger down Cas' back, tracing each vertebra, "do I have to walk you home or.."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Castiel hates himself for this, but he doesn't really think he can walk the whole way home on his own, not after...Dean.  
  
"Mmh, what's another Never Have I Ever of yours? The tying thing, right?"  
  
 _Nonono, this is not how it was supposed to go.  
  
_ Something black is over his eyes the next second and Cas jerks, letting out a small gasp. "Woah, woah, dude, calm down, it's your sweater."  
  
 _Right. Sweater. Nothing big.  
  
_ Dean turns Castiel around to look right at him. There's something about Dean's eyes that makes Cas feel so wrong. A pattern of freckles spreads across Dean's face and Castiel starts to wonder why he didn't notice it earlier. It doesn't match the dyed hair, piercings and tattoos.  
  
"I'll uhm, be right back," Dean assures, leaves the room and comes back only a few minutes after. "Breakfast."  
  
He hands Cas a cupcake. "Cupcakes? For breakfast?" Castiel tilts his head in disapproval. Dean shrugs and chuckles "Sorry, princess, couldn't find your  _mousse au chocolat_ or whatever."  
  
"You speak French?"  
  
"No, I just know a few words."  
  
"Can you say something else then?" Cas is getting curious now.  
  
"Sure.  _La petite mort._ " Dean is really close again, so Castiel distracts himself by taking a bite of the cupcake in his hand. It tastes pretty good actually.  
  
"What does that mean?" Cas asks, his mouth still full, and tries to get a smear of frosting off his cheek. "Orgasm," Dean says dryly.  
  
Castiel chokes on the sticky mush in his mouth.   
  
It's only a few bites later that he notices Dean ist staring at him, his pupils blown and his jaw tight. "What?" His question makes Dean uncomfortable, he can see that. They stare at each other for several heartbeats, before Dean groans quietly. "Dammit, Cas."  
  
He leans in, stretches his arm out and wipes the frosting off Cas' cheek. "You can't just..do..things like that." Cas is more than confused. What even is happening?  
  
"Wait, what?"  
  
All he gets are Dean's lips on his and then their bodies collide. Crashing against each other and just taking everything they can get, their hands greedily clutching at anything they can touch.  
  
"Cas..?" Dean murmurs as he kisses down Cas' flushed chest. The boy underneath him just nods frantically and rolls his hips harder against Dean's.   
  
It's weird to think that Dean's hips fits perfectly against Cas', that this is a fucking good way to start a morning. Though Cas is still sore from the night before, he lets Dean fuck him into the mattress until he forgets how to breathe and he clamps his legs around Dean's waist as if he is the only thing keeping him alive.  
  
"You will have to learn how to eat properly," Dean breathes as he lays down on his back, his chest heaving while Cas slips his clothes back on, again.  
  
"Look, I usually don't do this, but, well, I figured that maybe we could, like, you know, cross a few more things off your bucketlist."  
  
Cas whips around.  
  
"Wait, you mean as uhm.." He just can't say the word  _couple_ or  _boyfriends_.  
  
As Dean laughs, it almost sounds hysterical and Cas thinks it might be because his ears are still kind of ringing. "No, look, Cas, I don't really do this dating stuff."  
  
 _This dating stuff? Wow.  
  
_ "You mean as, what do you call it, fuck buddies, then?"  
  
 _Please say no, please say no, please say-  
  
_ "Yeah." The relieved smile Dean gives him doesn't make it any better. But then again, this is more than he hoped for. Dean Winchester was interested enough in him to see him again. Regularly maybe.  
  
Cas shrugs it off and he hopes he looks like he'd done something like that before. "Sure, I mean, yeah, uh, sure." Dean nods, then holds out his hand. "Wait, do you need me to hold your hand?"  
  
As much as Castiel wants to take his hand and just hold it, he scoffs.  
  
"No, give me your phone."  Dean adds himself to Cas' contacts and makes Cas tell him his number so he could call him. "Come on, man," Dean slaps Cas' back.  
  
"Let's get your ass home."  
  
As he walks out of the room, he chuckles at his joke and Cas wonders if he's just too dumb to get it.  
  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Dean turns out to go to Cas' school.  
  
"So, yeah, he's really fucking- Dean?!" Cas doesn't trust his eyes. He can't believe this is happening. Why has he never seen Dean at school?  
  
"Cas?" Dean's eyes go wide in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Going to school," Cas mumbles flatly.  
  
Ruby's eyes sweep up to Dean, then back to Castiel. "Soo, you a Senior, I'm guessing then?" Dean nods and gives his friend, a skinny, kind of dorky looking guy, a sign to go to class without him.  
  
"And, you?"  
  
"Sophomore."  
  
Dean scratches his neck, where his skin is even under the tattoos visibly purple from Castiel's sucking and Cas holds back a grin, but only with an effort.  
  
"I gotta, you know, go." Cas makes an awkward gesture with his hands and ducks his head as he passes Dean and their hands brush for a split second.  
  
"Man, what the hell was that?" Ruby blurts out as soon as they get to their next class. "Nothing, why?"  
  
Castiel leans down to rummage around in his backpack for his book. "Dude! He looked at you like you two had the best night ever!" Ruby exclaims, just a little too loud.   
  
Blushing, Cas leans back in his chair and fumbles with a pencil, which, of course, he drops. Ruby clicks her tongue and raises her brows in appreciation. "Damn, Cassie, you sure must have been like...really good."  
  
"Ruby!" Cas rolls his eyes and squirms in his seat. "I'm just saying. I mean, Dean Winchester? Usually he doesn't look at the ones he, you know, slept with ever again."  
  
"Yeah, well, he never called me, so I-"  
  
"Wait, say that again."  
  
"I said he never called me, so I-"  
  
"Wait. Just to get that clear. You, Castiel Milton, have Dean Winchester's fucking phone number?" Ruby's eyes are the size of plates.   
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Okay, let me tell you something. If Dean wasn't interested in you, he wouldn't even have bothered talking to you again or else."  
  
"Well, he, uhm, walked me home on Saturday," Castiel admits.  
  
"He walked-...okay, wait, you need to explain that to me."   
  
"There's not much to explain, actually. He said he doesn't do the dating stuff, said he'd like to keep in touch or something and that's it."  
  
He leaves out the part where he felt like being stabbed with a spoon as Dean said they shouldn't be more than fuck buddies. "Damn, boy."  
  
Ruby lets out a whistle and before Cas can lecture her, the bell rings and the teacher interrupts his thoughts with a "Good morning, everyone!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
It isn't until Wednesday that Cas' phone rings. He's sitting on his front porch and scribbles fragments of lines into a worn out notebook. Hastily, he swipes his thumb across the screen and lifts it to his ear.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Hey, Cas."   
  
Dean. Of course it's Dean. Why does it have to be Dean?  
  
"Hello, Dean."  
  
"I thought you might wanna come back to school." His voice is low, teasing and he can hear something rattle in the background.   
  
"Yeah? And why's that?"  
  
"Here' something I'd like to show you." There's another noise.  
  
"Cant you just tell me what it is?" Cas isn't really keen on going all the long way back to school.  
  
"No, just come here and find out. I'll be at the gym until 6pm, you better hurry." With that he hangs up and Cas stares at the screen, puzzled, until it turns black.  
  
Castiel doesn't think he's ever covered the distance between his house and school so quickly.  
  
It's almost 6 as he reaches the building. All the lights are turned off already, he's sure that nobody's at school anymore. There was some kind of conference today so everyone got to leave early and one of his main concerns is how Dean managed to get access to the school.  
  
He speeds up and walks into the gym.  
  
The corridor is empty and dark, no sign of Dean anywhere. Cas isn't even sure whether he's still here, but then he hears that rattling sound he already heard on the phone. "Dean?"   
  
"Yeah, hey, tool shed."  
  
 _What is this all about? Is he planning something?  
  
_ "Cas, you made it," Dean points out unnecessarily. Cas takes a look around and he shouldn't be that turned on just because he's in a room with Dean. Alone.  
  
There's a rope threaded through a metal loop installed on the ceiling of the small room. Cas' shouldn't find that arousing either, he should get the fuck out. Now.  
  
Dean's leaning on a shelf, watching Cas examine the room, and seems to be all relaxed. Cas, however, is still staring at that rope and almost moans at the thought of Dean tying him up and...no.  
  
"Dean," he croaks.  
  
He turns his back to Dean and presses the heel of his hand against his crotch to prevent his cock from tenting his pants. But, fuck, this is so hot.  
  
As Dean wraps his arms around his waist from behind, Castiel already is busy getting out of his clothes. "I'll make this good for you," Dean whispers into his ear and runs his hands on Cas' arms, slowly bringing them up over his head, holding both his wrists together and wraps the rope around them with his other hand.  
  
Once Castiel's hands are tied up, Dean checks the strain of the rope. "Is it okay like this?" Castiel's thoughts are already overpowered by his arousal so he just indicates a nod.  
  
Dean opens Cas' fly ever so quickly and removes his pants and boxers just as quickly.   
  
"Dean."  
  
Castiel tugs on the rope and makes a growling sound somewhere deep in his throat, but Dean has to fucking stop teasing him with small kisses around the base of his cock that shouldn't feel as good as they do.  
  
He feels like Dean is taking too much time for someone who just wants to be fuck buddies with someone. But what does he know after all, he's never done anything like this before. His thoughts are set to a sudden end when Dean wraps his surprisingly soft lips over Cas' tip. And, damn, Dean sure knows how to use his tongue.  
  
He swirls it around the head, over the slit and down Cas' length, causing the other boy to tips his head back and make little gasps. "Oh fuck, Dean," is everything Cas gets out.  
  
This is probably what really gets Dean going.  
  
His mouth is a slick, tight heat around Cas' increasingly sensitive cock. Dean keeps lowering his head until Cas hits the back of his throat. Not even then he stops, he just keeps sucking until his face turns red as Cas can no longer stop his hips from thrusting forward. Muffled moans fall from Cas' lips and Dean pulls off with a soft 'pop'.  
  
His lips are red and swollen and his smile could be defined as shy if it wasn't Dean.  
  
Cas' hair falls over his face and he's breathing hard, his fingers curling tightly round the rope. "Dean, please, I need."  
  
"Yeah, I know, I know." As Dean approaches Cas, he yanks his shirt over his head and dresses down to his boxers.  
  
With ease Dean lifts Castiel up, makes his legs wrap around his waist and holds the trembling boy up while reaching over to the shelf, where a small bottle of lube had been standing.  
  
He coats his fingers with it and brings his hand down to Cas' entrance, rubbing the tight ring of muscles. Cas won't last much longer and if Dean wants to fuck him before he ruins the black of Dean's tattoos with white stains, he'd better hurry up.  
  
"Now," Castiel begs and Dean pushes one digit in.  
  
Cas' hips jerk and he almost knocks Dean over with his uncontrolled thrust. "Sorry," he pants out as Dean sticks a second finger in, stretching him out and pumping.  
  
When Dean is about to work a third finger in, Cas shakes his head, groaning as Dean brushes his prostate. "Dean, no. Need. I need."  
  
"But you're not ready, Cas," Dean warns, but Cas can look into his eyes. Green swallowed by black and it's obvious that Dean just says that because he doesn't want Cas to hurt.  
  
"Fuck it, just _please_ fuck me."  
  
Dean lets out a guttural moan. To see Castiel, who's always shy and well-mannered at school, moaning and begging like this is just a sin.  
  
This time, Dean goes easier on Cas, pushing in slowly and watching Cas' face. As it tenses in pain, he stops to let him adjust around his cock.  
  
Once Castiel gets more comfortable, he pushes in all the way, drawing a hoarse groan from Cas' red bitten lips. Dean gets a hold on Cas' hips and helps him slide up and down on Dean.   
  
Castiel whimpers as Dean's cock slides home.  
  
With one of those gasping noises that should better be illegal, Cas tugs on his restraints again and then there's just the slapping of skin against skin.  
  
"Dean," Cas cries out as he comes, his body collapsing against Dean's. Neither of them was prepared for him coming just now and Dean stumbles backwards until he regains his balance. The tightness of Castiel around him and the pleased hums coming from the boy in his arms are enough to send Dean over the edge, too.  
  
It takes a while for them to get cleaned up and to get Castiel's hands untangled from the rope, but eventually they go back to awkward.  
  
"That would make another Never Have I Ever a little check mark on your list, huh?" But this time Dean's voice is serious, not joking.  
  
And Cas really doesn't know how he should feel about these green eyes holding him in place. He mumbles out a "Yeah, see you" as he turns to rush out of the gym and then the school grounds.  
  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Castiel and Dean go on like this for several weeks. They figure out many of Cas' Never Have I Evers and make them a check on Cas' non-existent bucketlist.  
  
Dean usually calls when he thinks it's time for Cas to lose his mind underneath him, on top of him or in his arms and Castiel always hates saying goodbye afterwards. But it's the way Dean wants it and if that's the only way to keep in touch with him, well, then Cas is okay with it.  
  
But there's more than just occasional fucking.  
  
At some point they started eating lunch together at school. Sure, Ruby and Garth (That's the name of Dean's skinny friend) are always with them, but Castiel gets to know Dean better. He tells Cas that he's got a little brother, Sam, who will go to high school next summer and that he wants to go to England one day.  
  
Castiel also finds out about Dean's bias for apple pie.  
  
He might or might have not brought apple pie to school once or twice just to have Dean asking for  _just a tiny piece, Cas, buddy._ Because that's what they are, right? Buddies.  
  
It's all good, until one day it's just not.  
  
Dean calls just when Cas gets out of the shower and asks if he could come to the local library in half an hour and Cas says "Sure, of course" and gets there and then something is just wrong.  
  
He can tell by the way his stomach twists and his heart pounds against his ribs. It's not the first time for this to happen, but today it's particularly annoying and he wants to tell himself that this is not something like a crush or  _love_ and that it's just because he'd drunk so much coffee that morning, but when he spots Dean sitting in one of those huge armchairs, reading a book about - are you kidding me - fish breeds, he knows he's got it bad.  
  
And that he can no longer be just a fuck buddy.  
  
"Cas, hey!" Dean rises from his seat, smiling, and puts the book aside. When he sees Castiel's expression, though, his smile fades.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Dean, I just don't think.." Castiel's breath falters and he's pretty sure he looks like he's about to cry. "I don't think I can do this anymore."  
  
"Wait, Cas, what are you talking about?" Dean's face twists in a heartwrenching mix of pain and confusion.   
  
"The whole fuck buddies thing, Dean. I can't do it. I know you don't date and I accept that, but I can't go on like this." He shakes his head and waits for Dean to say something.   
  
But Dean doesn't, he just stands there, arms limp at his sides, and keeps shaking his head. "You don't mean that, Cas, right? This is revenge for all the times I've teased you, right?"  
  
Castiel laughs smitten because he'd rather seem like a total asshole than cry in front of Dean.  
  
"No, Dean, I can't do it, not when there's feelings involved and I get it, okay? I'll just leave, I guess, I mean," he starts babbling, he knows that.  
  
He turns around and ducks his head as he heads back towards the entrance.   
  
 _What did I expect? Dean telling me he loves me? Tsk.  
  
_ The last thing he hears before the doors slam shut behind him, is Dean's voice shouting "Cas, hey, buddy!" and then the fucking floodgates open and he doesn't even try to stop the tears from falling.  
  
Buddies. That's probably all he ever will be to Dean.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Castiel hates going to school with a burning passion.  
  
He hates it because he has to see Dean five days a week and maybe it would've been less painful if he didn't catch Dean staring at him whenever he thought he was busy talking to Ruby or looking for stuff in his locker.  
  
But the worst part probably is the pain clearly written across Dean's face and every day Castiel gets his hopes up that maybe  _today_ would be the day that Dean would approach him and tell him he was sorry and that he loved him, too. And every day he gets disappointed.  
  
"Castiel James fucking Milton," Ruby shouts one day at lunch and her little hands are fists at her sides. "Hm." "You're a mess, dude!"  
  
 _Oh, really? Thanks for the update on my life.  
  
_ "Go away, Ruby," he sighs.   
  
"Look, I don't know what happened between you and Dean but ever since last week you look like something had, I don't know, eaten your soul or whatever."  
  
Right. Last week. Library. The day Castiel told Dean that he wanted to be more than just his fuck buddy and Dean thought he was joking and didn't really say anything.  
  
"...- Dean, okay?"   
  
Castiel just tilts his head. "You need to talk to Dean, I said," Ruby repeats softly and Cas assumes he really must look awful since Ruby's being nice to him.   
  
"He doesn't want me, Ruby," Cas groans and drops his head into his hands. "Man, would you please just  _look_ at Dean right now?"  
  
Castiel doesn't really see why Ruby wants to hurt him, but he looks over to the wall Dean's been sitting on during lunchtime since they had their - more or less - fight.   
  
Dean doesn't even try to pretend he wasn't staring at Castiel. He holds a slice of pie in his hands, but he hasn't taken a single bite, Cas can see that even from where he's sitting. A sad smile creeps across Dean's face before he jumps off the wall, very cool with his leather jacket, and heads back towards the school building.  
  
"Great, thanks, Ruby, that totally made me feel better," Castiel scoffs.  
  
"Castiel, you know I love you, but you sure as hell exasperate me. Just go fucking talk to Dean. Do it, or I will."  
  
He doesn't want to talk to Dean, but he most certainly doesn't want Ruby to talk with Dean about him. Or anything like that.  
  
"I will talk to him, just not right now, alright?" At that, Ruby nods and then points at Cas' fries. "You gonna eat those or...?"  
  
"Ugh, just take them already," Cas laughs.  
  
For the first time in a week he'd laughed again. He remembers the day he was sitting at the exact same table as he does now with Dean, Ruby and Garth had gone to buy more granola bars, and there was a moment he'd thought Dean was going to kiss him, but of course he didn't.  
  
Instead, he'd told him that, when he was like 5, he'd tried to steal something from a grocery store and as Cas had asked what he had wanted to steal, Dean had shrugged apologetically. "Pie?" Dean had said, looking like a guilty child waiting for someone to yell at him. And they'd laughed so hard, Cas' ribs hurt and Dean's laughter had filled the entire schoolyard and Castiel's heart as well.  
  
 _Stop. No more Dean.  
  
_ "I gotta, uh, restrooms," he excuses himself and heads back inside. For a while he just stares at himself in the mirror, trying to fix his hair. Castiel doesn't even have to pee, he just wanted a few seconds for himself. As he feels slighty better and turns around, the door swings open and hits his head hard.  
  
"Dude! Fucking open your-..." Cas blurts out and stares into a pair of green, wide ,"...eyes."  
  
"Cas, I'm sorry, did I - did I hurt you?"  
  
 _When? Just now or when you just stood there and didn't do anything as I confessed my feelings to you?  
  
_ "Ah, might grow a little bulge, but no."   
  
"Uhm." A light blush spreads across Dean's face, pointing out his freckles.   
  
"Not like, I meant I might get a horn...on my head...you know?" Castiel waves his hands and then awkwardly tries to represent something like a unicorn or at least some animal with a horn.  
  
"Sure," Dean nods and Cas thinks his lower lip trembled, but that can't be.   
  
Castiel's insides fasten with knots and he nods quickly. "Castiel?" Dean says. Castiel can't take it, he pushes past Dean is about to walk out the door as Dean grabs his wrist, spins him around and Castiel ends up with his back against the door.  
  
"Dean, let me go, I don't need that now!"  
  
He screws his eyes shut, doesn't want to see Dean, doesn't want to hear his breathing only inches away. "Cas, listen to me," Dean pleads, but Cas shakes his head violently. "I don't want to hear anything!"  
  
"Cas, just fucking listen to me, please." The words might have been meant to sound pissed, but they come out as a whisper.  
  
As Castiel doesn't answer, but doesn't yell either, Dean clears his throat.  
  
"Okay. When I first saw you, you know, at Ruby's party, I thought you were like a geeky, hot lay, not much more. But then, you know, the next morning, I - I don't know. It was different. It's like you don't even know how alluring your way of eating is. But it's not just that, you're funny, too. And I know that you've been trying to pronounce things with a French accent, okay?"  
  
 _Holy shit, where is this going?  
  
_ "And then you were gonna go home and I just had to find a way to see you again, so I thought the whole Never Have I Ever thing would be a good, uh, call it excuse. I didn't know we were going to the same school, but I really liked having lunch with you and your friend, Ruby, and Garth and it was really nice, you know."  
  
"Dean, stop." But Dean doesn't even think about stopping.  
  
"I thought everything was alright, okay? I assumed the weird feeling I had in my stomach was because the sex was just really fucking good." Dean lifts his shoulders and rubs the back of his neck. For a few seconds he doesn't know how to go on with his monologue.  
  
"And do you know that you wear your shirts inside out like fifty percent of the time? O-oh and you're very passionate about this show you're watching on your phone during the breaks - Lost if I remember that right. Your favorite color is green and you're totally into writing poems. I know all of this, okay? And then you came to the library and it just kind of overwhelmed me. I'm sorry about not following you. I really am."  
  
Dean's blue hair points in all directions now from all the nervous running of his hand through it.  
  
"You're probably wondering why I know all these things about you, and, believe me, I did that, too. Especially in the past five days."  
  
Castiel can't move a single muscle, he just stares at Dean as he makes a protruding gesture with his arm to underline his words.  
  
"I've fallen in love with you, Castiel, that's why."  
  
 _Wait.  
  
What?  
  
In love with me?  
  
Dean Winchester?  
  
What?  
  
_Castiel opens his mouth to say something, but his vocal chords are totally failing him, so he just stands there with his back against the door of the fucking school bathroom and stares into Dean's eyes.  
  
Yes, green _definitely_ is his favorite color.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
  
Dean's muscles tense as he struggles for the right words. "Remember when we were playing Never Have I Ever?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And remember the last round? Never Have I Ever been in love. I didn't know what this was, Cas, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, especially not in the way I did that night. Please, Cas, please forgive me, okay? I just-"  
  
"Dean, would you stop talking for one second?" Castiel interrupts him and he can see Dean back away.  
  
Then he kisses Dean, hard. He puts all the pain, all the anger and all the love he's consumed by into this kiss and doesn't let go of Dean's jacket the whole time. "I love you too, asshole."  
  
"Did you know I was in here?" Castiel asks then and Dean shakes his head too quickly. "No, not at all. I mean who would know that, right?"  
  
"Yes, you did, don't bother lying. But why didn't you just wait until I got out again?"  
  
Suddenly there's an awkward silence. "Well," Dean drawls, " I might have been hoping-"   
  
Castiel groans and shoves Dean back towards the bathroom stalls. "Uh huh, get in," Cas demands and Dean is too surprised to answer, he just stumbles backwards into the stall.   
  
It's really fucking narrow in there but somehow Dean manages to sit down and pull Castiel on his lap. The smaller boy straddles him and blindly reaches behind his back to lock the door. As soon as the lock klicks, Cas begins to roll his hips against Dean's and they laugh between Cas' broken gasps and Dean's breathless moans because  _damn_ it's just so narrow.  
  
Under contorted movements Dean takes both their shirts off while Cas desperately tries to unzip Dean's pants. "Dean, I, fuck, the zipper got stuck." That's enough.  
  
Dean shakes with laughter underneath Cas, who just moans because Dean's cloth-covered erection is pressing tightly against his ass. "Why are you laughing?"  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just, this is so cliché and we're so not," he coughs as the convulsive laughter dies down slowly. But eventually they kick off their pants and boxers and Dean is prepared as always.  
  
The bottle of lube is only nanometers away from falling into the toilet bowl, but Dean gets hold of his, squirts some on his hand and smirks at the filthy moans falling from Cas' lips as he starts stretching him out. "Dean, d-don't stop," Castiel chokes out as Dean finds his prostate, even from this awkward angle.  
  
Cas pushes back against his fingers, driving them even deeper in and Dean crooks his fingers, just moving them slightly, a maddening and overwhelming feeling for Castiel.  
  
Dean savors all the noises Castiel makes because they're just for him.  
  
Just as Dean has approximately two inches or so of his cock buried inside Cas' tight heat, someone steps into the room, the sound of shoe sole on tiles startling Cas.  
  
"Cas, I need you to shut up and not make a noise, can you do that?" Dean whispers into his ear, putting a hand over the younger boy's mouth. As hoped for, Castiel nods, his blue eyes reflecting his arousal.  
  
Dean's thrusts have never been slower, really, but the feeling of an agonizingly slow drag of Dean's cock against his prostate on each and every one of them makes it incredibly hard for Cas to keep quiet.  
  
He tips his head back, his mouth opened in a silent scream and Dean shudders.  
  
"Just like that."   
  
Cas bounces up and down on Dean, who's left wondering how the fuck this boy does it without making any suspicious noises. To his relief the door slams shut as whoever it was  _finally_ leaves.  
  
Dean and Castiel both moan out loudly in unison.  
  
And then Cas really starts fucking moving, rolling his hips like a goddamn pornstar, clenching tight around Dean and his lips spit-slick and swollen.  
  
"Dean," he sobs as his orgasm hits him, shaking around Dean and that's enough for Dean to come not long after, both boys panting and grinning.  
  
Getting dressed inside the bathroom stall is more than uncomfortable, but at least it was worth it.   
  
After stepping out of the stall and laughing about their more than obvious sex hair, Dean turns to Castiel. "I guess you can make another check on your list."  
  
"Well, yeah, but so can you," Cas winks.  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't think so."  
  
"Uh, actually I think I'm right. Because I'm your first."  
  
"To have sex in a bathroom stall with?"  
  
Castiel rolls his eyes, chuckling. "To be in love with." Red sprawls across Dean's face, even up to his hairline. "God, I hate you, Cas, just shut up."  
  
"Yeah, I love you too," Castiel laughs. Everything's fine.  
  
Life is good.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, that's it, I hope you were okay with the ending! :3


End file.
